


Come Undone

by BrittWritesPokemon



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Come Eating, Communication, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Lucas needs 20 hugs in this, Maybe more actually, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Sexual Inexperience, Switching, Uninfected AU, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittWritesPokemon/pseuds/BrittWritesPokemon
Summary: You knew that 'finishing' early put a big dent in most men's pride and confidence, but you didn't think it would affect Lucas that much.
Relationships: Lucas Baker/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	Come Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo sorry it took a while for me to get done with this one—college work smacked me in the face and all.
> 
> BUT! My God, did I enjoy writing this fic. Like, I loved working with it! 
> 
> This is super fluffy—even the sex is fluffy! And I know that a lot of people are against romanticizing Lucas Baker, but I say fuck it! 
> 
> And yes, my brain still has plenty of Lucas goodness pinging around in there, so more content to come!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! ♡
> 
> (I've proofread this twice already, but I still need to re-read it a few more times. This baby's 16K words, so there are a few silly inattention mistakes that fly over my head. I'm human, after all!)
> 
> And also, comments always brighten up my days! ;3 ♡

You seemed peaceful this early morning, Lucas thought. Very peaceful, even. Like nothing was amiss. You looked pretty content with your face pressed against Lucas' bare chest. Your fingers tickled at the skin of his waist as you held onto him in your slumber; he could hear your soft, steady, and sleepy breaths.

The sheets hung right below your hips, reminding Lucas that you had fallen asleep wearing only a cute pair of panties to accompany your tank top.

You shifted a little, pressing yourself against Lucas even more if that was even possible. It was like you were trying to fuse with him, or something of the likes. Still, Lucas couldn't help the small, lazy smirk that formed on his features when you subconsciously nuzzled him, sighing contentedly.

Was there one damn moment where you weren't adorable? Even your fluffy bed hair was oddly charming to him.

But at the moment, Lucas envied your serenity, wishing that he could feel the same peace of mind. He was in one hell of a state, inwardly fighting a wave of negative emotions that were resurfacing as he recalled last night's events.

He had barely gotten an hour of sleep because of those emotions, which explained why he was wide awake at such an hour. At least his father wouldn't have to jolt his ass awake—that was about the only positive thing that Lucas could think of at the moment.

Anger and humiliation—Lucas just felt fucking pitiful.

Even looking at you right now, all he could feel was shame. It was to the point where Lucas gently undid himself from your grip, being careful not to wake you, so that he could face the wall of his bedroom and away from you. He couldn't fucking face you—both literally and figuratively.

A worthless fuck-up—a poor excuse of a boyfriend is all he could think of himself at the moment, one that couldn't do anything right. Even having sex was something that he had managed to screw up.

Last night, innocent kisses before bed had gotten hotter and needier with every additional kiss until the two of you were engaged in a sloppy makeout session, tongues exploring each other's mouths as soft moans escaped you. And then, Lucas had found himself on top of you; your legs were wrapped around his hips, pushing his throbbing erection right between your legs.

That had been Lucas' very first intimate experience.

It was already somewhat shameful that, up until yesterday, Lucas was a 25-year-old virgin. But nothing came close to the mortifying reality that the night had finished much too early because of him, because of his inability to contain himself.

No, the problem didn't lie in the sex itself, nor was it anything that had to do with you. It was the fact that it had felt so _goddamn_ good that Lucas wasn't able to make the pleasure last.

Three minutes—that's how short it was.

Lucas remembered how quickly he had spilled inside of your soaked pussy, and he remembered how he had stilled inside of you as he collected his breath until realization violently smacked him in the face.

Still on top of you and buried between your legs, he had looked down at you with wide, nervous eyes. _"Did ya finish?"_ He had asked you.

Lucas narrowed his eyes into a glare, feeling the urge to send his fist flying at the drywall. Hell, he felt like shooting himself as the embarrassment of that moment chewed at him.

Did ya finish?

Did ya fucking finish?

Of course you didn't finish! What a stupid fucking question, asked by a stupid fucking loser, Lucas thought. If you had finished, he wouldn't have had to even ask in the first place. He had popped after three minutes of thrusting, so obviously, he hadn't gotten you to orgasm.

He could last roughly ten minutes whenever he jerked himself off, which wasn't an award-winning time in itself. Stupidly enough, it never occurred to him that it would be problematic in his relationship's sex life.

He didn't know why he hadn't thought of it. Perhaps, like the moron he was, he somehow thought that he'd be able to handle it, that it wouldn't be much different from fucking his hand.

Ha… what a ridiculous thought.

No amount of porn or solo masturbation sessions could have prepared him for last night. His fist was nowhere near comparable to you—so warm, wet, and tight. So fucking tight. 

And it wasn't just your pussy that had him completely lost—it was everything about you: your gorgeous, naked body underneath him; your nails softly scratching at his back; the way you'd bite your lip; the soft, lewd mewls of pleasure escaping you with every snap of his hips that were real, unlike those from pornos; and of course, the sweet sound of his name falling from your lips.

It had all been much too overwhelming for Lucas. But by God, Lucas had wanted it to last. He really _did_ want to give you an orgasm and make you feel the same pleasure that he did, but he failed at doing that.

Lucas swore that he felt so much bitterness welling up in his chest that he felt as though he was going to vomit—he sucked at being romantic, he sucked in bed, he wasn't a decent human being, and he wasn't even all that attractive. So, what redeeming quality did he have left that could save him from losing you?

If he couldn't even answer that question himself, Lucas knew he was in deep fucking trouble.

And you were so good to him after he came like an idiot and asked you if you had done the same. _"Well… no, but it's okay, Lucas!"_ You had answered.

You were so goddamn sweet to him, even after that piss-poor performance. You had even snuggled up to him during his silent panic, peppering his lips with soft, love-filled pecks to reassure him that you weren't somehow disappointed.

But Lucas couldn't wrap his head around it—how the fuck was it okay? There was no way that he had satisfied you even a little bit. All he had done was give you another reason as to why he was a ridiculously crappy boyfriend. Why couldn't you just tell him that his performance was outright terrible?

Feeling you shift behind him once more, Lucas was pulled away from his pessimistic thoughts. You cuddled up to him so that your smaller frame was spooning him; Lucas could feel your hot breath right between his shoulder blades. 

He jumped in the slightest, feeling his skin twitch when your hand slid along his stomach. Lucas' reaction made you giggle softly, and it was then that Lucas realized that you were awake.

"Sorry… did that tickle you?" You asked softly.

Lucas grumbled in response, which didn't alarm you as it was typical behaviour on his part. You weren't aware of his gloomy thoughts, and Lucas planned to keep it that way.

He still wasn't ready to face you, and he was so goddamn moody from how angry he was with himself; the lack of sleep didn't help either. He feared that he wouldn't be able to contain his emotions. He didn't want to take his anger out on you accidentally; you didn't deserve that shit—no fucking way did you deserve it.

A good girl like you deserved the best that this bullshit world could give—something that Lucas now felt that he couldn't provide, and most likely never would be able to provide.

You glided your hand up Lucas' body until it rested atop his chest. You then affectionately nuzzled the crook of his neck before bringing your lips up to his ear.

"Good morning, handsome," you whispered to him, sending shivers down his spine.

Handsome, cutie, honey, darling, love, sweetheart—Lucas always had the pleasure of waking up to sweet little pet names being whispered to him whenever you spent the night together.

He had to contain his happy sighs as you pressed your lips to his neck, peppering him with soft butterfly kisses. It was such a gentle wake-up call that certainly beat being dragged out of bed by his old man.

But the sweet feeling was short-lived, bitterness creeping up on him once more. He didn't get it—how were you able to be so content while he was wallowing in his own self-pity? 

Lucas sighed as he turned to lie on his back, glaring at the ceiling as if it had committed the biggest offence against him. He still refrained from looking at you, but he could see you from his peripheral vision. Your eyes were slightly squinted, still adjusting to the sunlight, and you had the cutest smile directed at him.

What exactly did you see in him? You were always looking at him like he was a work of art, which was interesting, to say the least. Maybe if he had your eyes for a day, he might understand what was so grandiose about him. But even then, Lucas was sure that, if he were to have your point of view, he'd still wonder what the hell was so lovable about him.

He had mathematical intelligence, he supposed, but what was that worth in a relationship? 

You prompted yourself up on your elbow as you ran your hand through your messy hair; you seemed to be becoming more awake, and Lucas wished you'd just go back to bed to give him more time to figure this bullshit out. 

Lucas caught you giving him a mischievous smile as you traced little patterns on his arm. He arched a brow at you, wondering what was on your mind.

"Last night was nice, wasn't it?" You purred.

Your comment came from a sweet place—he knew it did. Still, Lucas couldn't help but wonder if you were mocking him, even if he knew that it was something you'd never do. 

"Yeah, sure," he said, sounding slightly hostile. 

Your smile slightly faltered upon hearing his tone, and he hated the sight. Knowing that he was the one to cause you any kind of pain made him want to ram his forehead against a concrete wall.

He realized how much sarcasm his blunt reply had held, almost making him sound like he regretted losing his virginity to you, which was so far from the truth. He fucking hated not being able to express his emotions properly—it made things so much more difficult than they should be.

Ignoring what had just happened, you wordlessly sat up, swinging your legs off the bed to head to Lucas' dresser; he had a drawer where you kept some of your clothes for whenever you visited the estate.

Lucas sat up as well, taking a moment to look you up and down as you picked out some clean clothes. He admired your backside, biting his lip—how the hell did he get so lucky?

You looked back at Lucas with a small smile. "I'm gonna take a quick shower before breakfast. Do you want to hop in with me?" You asked.

That sounded real nice, but…

"Ah'll pass," he said, shaking his head as he rested his forehead against the palm of his hand. He had a massive fucking headache from the free-for-all his thoughts were having in there.

That didn't go unnoticed by you, much to his dismay. You set your clothes down on top of his dresser before heading his way, sitting next to him.

"Hey…" you cooed as you wrapped an arm around him, "What's the matter, Lucas? Are you not feeling well?" You asked, genuinely concerned.

Shit—he really had to get his shit in gear before he worried you too much. 

"Ah'm fine," he said, shrugging you off. 

He felt as if he were on the brink of a meltdown, and he feared that the way you were doting on him and tenderly touching him was going to be the catalyst. 

"Just a headache," he clarified, forcing a small smile your way. It wasn't entirely a lie, at least.

"Right," you frowned, "Is there anything you need?" You asked.

"Nah. Just go take yer shower," he said.

"Alright, then. See you in a bit," you said, pressing a soft kiss to his temple, "I love you," you said before hopping off the bed and grabbing your clothes.

Lucas nodded as you headed towards the door, muttering a very quiet "Love ya too." Judging by the way you smiled at him before heading out the door, you had heard him. He meant it too, and he hoped that you knew it—he just wished that he was better at expressing it.

Once out of Lucas' bedroom, you frowned. Lucas was naturally a very passive and closed-off guy, but it was rather rare for him to be so dismissive towards you.

There was something off, and it most definitely wasn't just a headache that was troubling him. You wondered if you had done anything to upset him lately, but you couldn't think of anything.

Whatever it was, he didn't seem like he wanted to tell you, and you knew better than to try and force Lucas to talk about his feelings and problems. Or maybe you were overanalyzing things, which you tended to do often, and Lucas really was just moody from a headache.

But still, as you entered the bathroom, you couldn't shake off your gut feeling that there was a bigger picture. 

You _really_ hoped you hadn't accidentally upset him, but what could you have done? 

As you stripped out of your clothes, your brain was still hard at work to figure out the event that could have possibly upset Lucas enough for him to be this way towards you.

He was in a good mood yesterday—the two of you had even shared an intimate moment for the first time before bed. 

Did the problem have anything to do with the sex? You frowned as you thought about it, but it was a possibility. Did he not like having sex with you? You knew that it had been Lucas' first time, and you wondered if it hadn't met his expectations. The thought saddened you beyond words.

You turned on the shower, stepping inside when the water was nice and warm. You sighed in relief at the feeling of the warmth hitting your skin; the water was helping you wake up, clearing your hazy, tired mind.

And suddenly, you had a revelation.

Thinking back, you remembered the slight look of horror on Lucas' face after he came, and you remembered the split-second look of distress that flashed through his eyes when you had responded to his question, saying that you hadn't.

Your heart sunk when you realized what was most likely wrong: he was upset that he hadn't lasted very long. It became crystal clear to you. Even if Lucas rarely spoke of his feelings, his facial expressions and eyes spoke for him, though he didn't realize that they did.

You knew that cumming early put a huge dent in most men's pride and confidence. Lucas was usually so passive about everything, so maybe that's why you were surprised that it affected him that much.

But it made sense—a lot of sense. You were one of, if not the only person to love him for who he was, and you knew that he was _highly_ thankful for that. If he thought you were disappointed in him and lost interest in him because he didn't last as long as he wanted, he was highly mistaken.

Sure, orgasms were fucking amazing, but you cared more about the intimacy of the moment. It wasn't dramatic—it really wasn't an excuse to belittle Lucas or even call off the relationship because of such a thing, and you really wanted him to understand that.

You wanted oh so badly to confront him and ask him if your theory was correct so that you could comfort and reassure him, but you were afraid that doing so would cause a shitstorm. Considering Lucas' nature, he could get excessively defensive, even if you gently approached him.

Still, he couldn't keep those feelings bottled up—he'd have a mental breakdown.

Hopefully, his mood would improve throughout the day; it'd lessen your chances of Lucas having a bad reaction to talking about his feelings.

You just wanted to give the man the whole universe—he deserved it.

~~~~~~

His mood hadn't gotten any better—not one bit. You'd go as far as to say that it had worsened. 

The atmosphere during breakfast was painfully tense; everybody in Lucas' immediate vicinity could feel the anger radiating off of him.

He wouldn't talk to anyone, and he didn't even look at anyone. He sat in his usual spot, picking at his food and glaring at his plate. You sat next to him, finding it difficult to keep your eyes off of your lover; it really pulled at your heartstrings to see him so troubled.

You had tried to ease up his tension by touching his knee with yours and tenderly stroking his thigh, which were things you _knew_ for a fact that he liked, but today wasn't the case. Your efforts were only rewarded with annoyed grunts.

The day had barely started, and Jack was already visibly exhausted with Lucas' behaviour. It was to the point where the middle-aged man didn't bother to tell him to watch his attitude, but that was possibly for the best—Lucas was at a point where the littlest of things could set him off.

"Hey, Lucas," Zoe said, making Lucas raise his gaze towards his sister, "Can ya pass me the coffee?" She asked.

"How 'bout ya get it yerself?" Lucas grumbled, lowering his eyes back to his plate.

Jack sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before giving Lucas a warning look, which went completely unnoticed by him. Or Lucas was just ignoring his father, as per usual.

You set your utensils down and reached for the coffee, handing it to Zoe before any arguments erupted.

"Here you go," you said.

"Thanks," she responded, smiling at you, "At least somebody here's nice."

"Fuck you," Lucas snarled.

You sighed, shaking your head—so much for trying to prevent any arguments.

You cocked your head to the side, watching quizzically as Lucas stood up from the table, pulling his hood up atop his head before starting to walk away.

"Lucas? You haven't even eaten anythin'," Marguerite said.

"Just save it fer later or sum shit. Ah ain't hungry now," he shrugged, not caring whatsoever.

You knew that you looked like you were about to bounce out of your seat to chase after him; you wanted nothing more than to sit him down with you so he could get everything off his chest, but the smart choice was probably to give him some time alone to cool down a bit.

You'd finish up your plate and join him in his bedroom afterwards.

Sighing dejectedly, you went back to your food. You briefly caught Marguerite giving you a worried look. She seemed to sense how worried you were about Lucas. Bless her—she was such a sweet, motherly woman.

With Lucas away from the table, the awkward atmosphere slowly evaporated, causing the Baker family to engage in conversation about random news and plans for the day. You joined in as well, trying to get your mind off of everything, even if only for a very brief moment.

A few minutes later, you were done with breakfast. You stood from the table, dirty plate in hand, as you headed to the kitchen to clean up your dishes.

Halfway into the kitchen, Marguerite got up from her seat as well, joining you in the kitchen and leaving Zoe and Jack to their conversation.

"Just set yer dishes on the counter, sweetie. Ah'll take care of 'em," she said, setting her own dishes in the sink.

"Are you sure? I don't mind helping you out," you said.

"Thank you fer the offer, but it's fine!" She said, waving you off.

"Well, if you insist," you said, setting your plate on the counter.

"Oh, ah do. Besides, ah know yer probably anxious to go see Lucas," she said in a hushed tone, keeping the conversation between the two of you.

You chuckled slightly. "Nothing escapes you, huh?"

She smiled. "Ah've seen the looks you were givin' Lucas—yer eyes were just shinin' with worry."

"Yeah… I just want to make him happy. It breaks my heart to see him bottling up whatever's eating at him," you said softly.

"You do make 'im happy. Ya treat him so well, and you should see how pouty he is when you ain't around," Marguerite said with a giggle.

You couldn't help but smile brightly at that, feeling your cheeks heat up in the slightest. You didn't realize how much you needed to hear such sweet and positive things; Marguerite really knew how to brighten up someone's mood.

"Lucas is adorable, honestly," you said.

She grinned. "Thank you," she said, making you tilt your head, "Fer lovin' him. Now, why don't ya go check up on him?"

You smiled, nodding as you gave her a hug, thanking her for the morale boost before heading out of the kitchen.

Climbing up the stairs, you made your way to Lucas' bedroom door. You hesitated a little, and you felt silly for feeling nervous—this was your boyfriend, for crying out loud! 

You gently opened the door, peeking inside the room to find Lucas sitting at his desk in front of his computer. His leg was bouncing quite a bit as he scratched at his scalp and stubble. He seemed to be scrolling through something on his computer, though you couldn't see what it was from your angle. He still held his annoyed glare, and you could just feel the negativity lingering in the air.

He was so caught up in whatever he was doing that he didn't seem to have noticed you coming in.

"Hey, love," you said in a soft tone as to not startle him too much.

He seemed to snap out of his thoughts, turning his head in your direction. You saw his eyes widen for a split second, and he hurriedly fumbled with his mouse to click out of his tabs.

Lucas laid back in his chair afterwards, lazily waving at you. You internally cringed at his state—he looked so damn beaten up. 

His previous actions had definitely piqued your interest—you wondered what he was looking at that he didn't want you to see. 

"What were you looking at?" You asked.

"Nothin' interestin'," he said.

You sighed—of course he wouldn't want to say anything. 

Still, you stood behind Lucas, wrapping your arms around him as you rested your cheek on the top of his head. 

"How's your headache? Feeling any better?" You asked.

"Ah'm fine," he said.

"Are you sure?" You asked.

"Ah said: ah'm fine," he repeated, raising his voice in the slightest.

You let go of him, and when you did, he leaned forward, rapidly rubbing at his face; you could hear him muttering muffled curses underneath his breath.

Your concern for his well-being was growing as the seconds ticked by, but he was completely closed-off; he had put up some thick, concrete walls to keep his feelings nice and locked up. It was unhealthy.

You put your hand on his shoulder. "Lucas? Hey—baby, please. You really don't look well at all. I'm really worried about you, and—"

"D'ya gotta be touchin' and dotin' on me all the goddamn time? Ya got nothin' better to do or sum shit? Christ, let me fuckin' breathe once in a while, will ya?" He snapped, glaring at you.

Ouch—you quickly retracted your hand from his shoulder, holding it close to your chest as you looked at him with wide eyes. You practically shrunk at his words—maybe you really were the problem.

Lucas blinked, glare completely disappearing as he processed what he had just said. He actually looked horrified, and he looked like he wanted to say something so badly, but no words came out.

Whether he had meant what he said or not, it had been said, and you found that he had a point—you were a bit overbearing and touchy, and you felt bad that you had managed to worsen Lucas' mood instead of helping him.

You crossed your arms, nodding as you avoided his gaze. "Yeah… yeah—you're right. Sorry, I didn't mean to be overbearing," you said, "I'll, uh, go hang out with Zoe and give you some alone time. Just come fetch me or text me if you need anything, okay?"

As you made a beeline for his door, exiting his room, Lucas sat there in absolute disbelief.

Way to fucking go, asshole, he thought. The 'boyfriend of the year' award certainly wasn't going to him. If you were to leave him, he would have nobody and nothing to blame but his shitty self. And there was a little voice at the back of his head, telling him that if you left him, it'd be a smart decision on your part, even if it was far from what Lucas wanted.

That sorrowful expression you held was going to haunt him for the rest of his goddamn days—a pained expression that _he_ had caused.

You were his babygirl—he was supposed to keep assholes from hurting you, yet he was the asshole yelling at you when all you had done was be a good girlfriend, being genuinely concerned for him because you loved him—because you fucking loved him for _real._

But you weren't going to love him anymore if he kept this bullshit up.

Losing you, the only girl who has ever given a shit about putting up with him—the thought was fucking terrifying. 

He had not meant one single word of the utter trash he had spewed—God knows how much Lucas needed your gentle touches; he lived for them.

He stood up, pacing around his room as his thoughts and heart raced, muttering curses. In a fit of rage towards himself, Lucas violently kicked his computer chair across his bedroom.

"Fuck me!" He nearly screamed.

~~~~~~

It was Lucas' turn to be worried about you. Night had fallen, and you had yet to return to his bedroom. He supposed that you really weren't kidding when you had said that you'd give him space.

In a way, it had helped him realize just how much he needed you to be with him to keep his sanity in check while he fought with his plaguing thoughts. While he was still in a sorrowful mood from everything that had happened, he wanted to hold you against his body; the bed felt way too empty.

But he wondered if you were still with Zoe—you hadn't texted him all day after your little argument. Though in your defence, he hadn't texted you either due to the immense guilt and shame he felt from the way he had been treating you all day.

He grabbed his phone from the windowsill, but instead of manning up and texting you, he texted his sister.

 _"Is (Y/N) with you?"_ He asked.

He knew that his sister would still be awake at this time; both he and Zoe had always had the bad habit of going to bed late.

And just like he predicted, barely two minutes later, Zoe answered.

 _"No. She went to bed on the couch in the living room. I don't know what you said to her because she wouldn't tell me, but nice going,"_ she replied.

Lucas didn't bother responding—he got the info he wanted. He got up from his bed and hurriedly headed out of his bedroom and down the stairs. He tried to be as quiet as possible as to not wake his parents.

Crossing the dining area and entering the living room, he felt another wave of guilt weigh him down as he saw you curled up in a little ball on the couch with a thin sheet draped over your body. For you to have chosen to sleep downstairs on the couch instead of with him in his bed, Lucas knew that he had fucked up. Bad.

"Aw, hell…" he muttered.

He approached you, crouching down to your level. He put his hands on you and gently tapped you, lowering his mouth near your ear.

"Hey, wake up," he whispered.

As you shifted around, letting out soft whines, Lucas pressed little kisses to your cheek and forehead. He pulled away when you opened up your eyes in the slightest.

"Huh? Lucas?" You mumbled in a groggy voice.

"Yeah… yeah—ah'm here," he said.

You wiped at your eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them. "What are you doing down here?" You asked.

"What am ah doin'? Ah should be askin' you. Whatcha sleepin' on the couch fer, darlin'?" He said.

When you sat up, Lucas sat next to you—real close. You subconsciously leaned into him. "I thought you were mad at me, so I figured that I'd leave you alone."

He wrapped his arm around you, pressing you against him as you rested your head on his shoulder. Lucas leaned against your head, nuzzling your hair as he closed his eyes contentedly, taking in the tenderness that he had been stupidly avoiding all day.

"Ah ain't mad at ya—not even a lil' bit. Ya've done nothin' wrong, babygirl," he said.

"But you said—"

"Ah know what ah said," he cut you off, "Didn't mean a goddamn word of it."

You wiggled out of his grasp, much to his dismay, so that you could take a good look at him. As your eyes adjusted to the room, you could see how red and puffy Lucas' eyes were—had he been crying earlier? You wouldn't ask, knowing how prideful he was.

You gently cupped his cheek, and you had to resist the urge to coo as he practically melted against your hand; he seemed so touch-starved.

"Ah'm so fuckin' surry," he said, taking your hand that rested on his face into his.

You smiled softly, knowing that he was sincere in his apology, and you were relieved to hear that you weren't part of the problem.

"I forgive you," you said, squeezing his hand.

"Ya do?" He asked, seemingly surprised.

"Of course I do, Lucas," you said.

"Thank the fuck," he muttered, throwing his head back.

You wrapped your arms around his torso, burying your face into his chest. You smiled and sighed happily when you felt him eagerly reciprocate the hug, tightly cradling you against his body.

It was the first moment in the last hours that Lucas was receptive to your affection; he was finally starting to let you in, and you were happy for that.

"Ya wanna come to bed with me?" Lucas asked, running his hand through your hair.

When he felt you nod against his chest, Lucas pulled away from the hug, getting off the couch. "C'mon," he said as he pulled you along with him.

Once back in his bedroom, Lucas took his hoodie off, carelessly tossing it to the floor; he wore a loose black t-shirt. He then flopped on his bed, making the springs of his old mattress loudly creak under his weight. You immediately followed after him, and when you laid next to him, he turned on his side to face you.

You smiled softly at him when you noticed that he still held a bit of sorrow in his eyes. "Hey… chin up, babe," you said, playfully booping his nose, "You had a bad day—it happens to the best of us."

"Ah was a piece o' shit today," he said.

"I mean… a bit, yeah. But I love you too much to stay mad at you. Hell, I wasn't even mad at you in the first place—just worried that I'd managed to upset you," you said.

"Nah, ya didn't. It ain't you—it's somethin' else," he said.

Seeing as he was much more calm than before, you thought that it'd be the best opportunity to talk to him. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" You asked, "What's been bothering you? I won't force you to say anything, but you know that I'll always listen to you and try to help, right?"

Lucas bit his lip as he heard the absolute sincerity and concern in your voice—you cared so much about him. Even after everything, you weren't giving up on him.

He trusted you to hell and back—more than anyone on the damn planet. He knew that he shouldn't be hiding anything from you, but it was such a foreign thing to him to open up to others, especially when he found the topic of his issues to be beyond humiliating.

"It's real fuckin' stupid," he said.

"It's far from being stupid if it's causing you this much distress," you said, leaning in to peck his lips, "And no matter how stupid or embarrassing you may think it is, you know that I'm the last person who will make fun of you, yeah?"

He hummed, sitting up and pressing his back against the pillows and bed frame. You did the same, soothingly stroking his thigh; he didn't push you away this time, much to your delight.

Lucas had a very faint blush painting his cheeks as he bit his lip and looked down at his lap. He was debating with himself whether he should tell you what was wrong, and he wondered _how_ he was going to tell you—words had never been his forté.

"If I may be honest," you started, "I think I may have an idea of what's troubling you," you said.

That had caught Lucas' attention, making him stare at you with an unreadable expression—somewhere between surprise, defeat and shyness.

"What d'ya think it is?" Lucas asked.

You looked him dead in the eye, a soft look on your face. "Does it have anything to do with the sex we had the other night?"

Lucas' mouth gaped in the slightest, eyes widening as his heart slammed a mile a minute. How the hell had you figured it out? 

"Ah guess you can say that…" Lucas said, shrugging as he looked back down at his lap.

"Okay… did you not like having sex with me?" You started, easing him into the subject, "Or were you, I dunno, disappointed in my body?"

At that, Lucas furrowed his brows as he looked at you incredulously—as if you had said the stupidest thing he's ever heard in his life.

"Hell fuckin' no! (Y/N), have ya seen yerself? _Goddamn_ —yer one stunnin' sight fer sore eyes," he said, chuckling breathlessly as he looked you up and down, thoroughly checking you out, "Like, shit—ya get me so hot and bothered."

You couldn't help the little giggle as you took in Lucas' compliments. They were explicit yet sweet. But most importantly, they were genuine, and it definitely warmed your heart to hear how highly Lucas thought of you.

Still, you let him speak his mind, not interrupting him; you seemed to have gotten him a bit more talkative.

He shook his head, scratching at his stubble before slapping his hand back down onto his lap.

"Hell… ya really made me lose mah shit yesterday," he chuckled, "Ah'm tellin' ya: fuckin' mah hand ain't shit compared to fuckin' mah sweet babygirl."

"Did ah not like havin' sex witcha?" He repeated your earlier question, shaking his head with a small grin pulling at his lips, "What kinda question is that?"

"Ah mean, fer fuck's sake—it felt so goddamn good that I came soooo fuckin' fast. Ah didn't even get ya to… uh," he said, trailing off as he realized what he had said.

There it was—the main problem that Lucas was beating himself up over.

It was as you had suspected—the way he gritted his teeth as his shoulders visibly sagged meant it all. He looked like he just wanted to vanish from existence to be spared from whatever amount of mortification he felt.

"You're upset that you didn't make me cum, aren't you?" You said, sounding more like a statement than a question.

"C'mon! Face it, (Y/N)—ah fuckin' sucked!" He exclaimed, "Ah can't even pleasure mah own girlfriend—what a joke."

"But… you _did_ pleasure me, Lucas," you said.

"Bullshit," he scoffed, "Look 'ere, baby—yer a real sweet thang, but ya don't gotta lie to me to make me feel better 'bout myself," he said.

"I'm not lying. Lucas, I'm being honest," you said softly.

He looked at you incredulously, trying to process and understand what you were saying, but he just couldn't. He still couldn't wrap his head around the concept—how could he have pleasured you without giving you an orgasm?

"Ah don't get it. Ah fuckin' left ya hangin', still soakin' an' horny. There ain't no way that yer happy with that," he said.

"Lucas, please just—"

"Damn it! Ah'm just a worthless fuck-up, just like everybody says," Lucas nearly screamed.

Your heart shattered into millions of pieces at that. You always had a feeling that Lucas didn't think very highly of himself outside of things that involved his intelligence for math and building gadgets, but you never knew to which extent.

You silently cursed all of the absolute morons that had done nothing but bully Lucas for things he couldn't help—he had carried the weight of countless confidence-shattering insults for so long without anyone to help him. 

Lucas was getting excessively fidgety, and you could hear his shallow, laboured breaths as he tightly gripped at his scalp. If his hair was any longer, you were sure that he'd rip it out. His state had you alarmed, especially when he started to shake.

"Lucas? Hey—honey," you started, sitting on your knees as you gently grabbed both his hands to pull them away from his head, "Be gentle—you're going to hurt yourself," you said.

Lucas felt horrid—physically and mentally. Every breath he took pained his throat, which felt much too tight. He let out a strained cough, trying to get rid of the imaginary ball blocking his airways. He was sweating up a storm as nausea overtook his body, and he swore that he was having a heart attack; the ridiculously rapid rate it was pumping was hurting his chest.

It was terrifying to see Lucas in such a state; he was usually so passive of everything. But you needed to stay calm for his sake; he needed you more than ever at the moment.

Shifting in your seat, you gently cupped both of his cheeks. "Look at me, sweetie. Deep breaths, Lucas, deep breaths," you said in a soft, comforting tone.

Lucas found it in himself to nod, focusing on you and your gentle touches and tone. He managed to look at you, even though his vision was ever so slightly hazy from how dizzy he felt. 

Even if he felt a bit pitiful for having a full-on breakdown in front of you, Lucas was damn grateful for your presence; the more he focused on your pretty face, the steadier his breathing got.

"There we go," you said, bringing him into a hug. With the way you were sitting, he was able to rest his head on your chest as you held him.

"I'm right here for you—I'm not going anywhere," you said, running your fingers through his hair.

You smelled so good, he thought as he buried his face between your breasts. And the tingling sensation of your nails gently scraping along his scalp felt fantastic—so soothing.

"I love you so, so much, Lucas. You have no idea just how much you mean to me," you cooed, "You have my heart."

"And you're a worthless fuck-up? Please. You're wonderful. To hell with all those idiots who treat you like shit—they don't know you," you said, pecking the top of his head.

At that, Lucas' shaking had stopped, and he tilted his head so that he could look up at you. "Ya think so?" He asked.

"Of course! Do I really have to list all of the things I love about you?" You said.

"Hm… maybe ya do," he said with a very small smirk stretching at his lips.

You giggled at that, happy that he was starting to ease up and go back to his usual self.

"Alright then, listen up good. I love how playful you are; your jokes always brighten up my mood, and your little teasing always gets to me. You're honest, and you're loyal and protective of me. You're so smart and passionate; I could listen to you ramble about your project and ideas for hours—just seeing you light up is so heartwarming. You give the best hugs and kisses. And honestly? You're just beyond adorable—I could go on," you rambled.

The way his eyes shone with all of your compliments showed that you had really gotten to him—he really needed to hear all of those things to ease all of the doubts he had about himself and his role as your lover.

"Ah'm the big, bad, black sheep o' Louisiana—ah ain't adorable," he countered, though you could hear the playfulness in his tone.

You arched a brow. "Yeah, and that big, bad, black sheep also secretly really loves to be the little spoon when snuggling."

"Hey, now…" he said with a pout.

You giggled at his reaction, and he couldn't help but chuckle as well, finally feeling as though his body functions were back to normal—both his heartbeat and breathing had steadied, and he no longer felt light-headed. 

He removed his head from your chest, even though he was quite comfortable down there, and adjusted his seating. You sat back next to him, leaning into his side as he wrapped his arm around you.

"Better?" You asked.

"Yeah. Ah'm better now," he bit his lip, cheeks turning red, "Thanks fer, uh, bein' there fer me an' all."

You smiled. "Don't mention it," you said before leaning in to plant a soft kiss to his lips.

Pulling away from the kiss, he cleared his throat. "So, earlier, right before ah snapped at ya, ah was readin' up on sum stuff…"

You tilted your head, looking at him curiously. "Like?"

"Like, uh—like how to make a girl cum, and how to, well, keep the jizz in mah balls," he said, scratching at his stubble.

You smiled softly—he was really hellbent on giving you as much pleasure as possible. It showed in yet another way just how considerate Lucas was of you.

"You know… you're not alone in this—I'd be more than happy to show you what I like, you know?" You said. 

"You gonna whip off yer pants and masturbate in front of me or somethin'?" He chuckled.

"I could," you said with a smirk.

Lucas nearly choked on his own saliva at that. The amount of confidence that radiated from you when you spoke those two simple words was unreal. It made him feel like such an amateur next to you, but all the same, it was attractive as hell.

"Don't worry about cumming early; there are plenty of things you can do to make me cum—you can use your hands and fingers, your mouth and tongue. Hell, you can use toys on me if you want," you said, stroking his thigh.

Lucas blinked as he processed what you had said, and he felt the urge to groan and slap his palm against his forehead. You were right—there were a lot of things he could have done. He could have fingered you, rubbed your clit and even eaten you out, but in his panic, all of those possibilities had flown over his head.

He shook his head—best not to think about that too much.

"Ah'm still curious 'bout how ah managed to not bore ya with mah virgin skills. Ya said ah pleased ya… somehow," he said, looking at you curiously.

"Lucas, just having you inside of me was fan-fucking-tastic," you chuckled, "I'm gonna be blunt here: you have a monster-sized dick."

Lucas threw his head back, cackling at your explicit comment. "Ah guess it ain't small, huh?"

"You guess?! I don't think I've ever felt so damn full in my life," you said.

Lucas bit his lip as he recalled how pleasantly shocked you looked when he had pulled down his pants and boxers. He didn't blame you for your reaction; Lucas knew that he didn't physically look like a guy who would be well-endowed.

"Was one tight fuckin' fit," Lucas said in a low tone; it was like he could still feel that tightness around him.

"You know… I've never had anyone before you cum inside of me," you said with a small smile.

He arched a brow. "Ah'm the first to do that t'ya?" He said, making you nod, "Ah'm a lucky bastard."

"I'd love it if you did that to me again—it was really hot," you said, biting your lip, "It just felt really intimate, you know? And honestly, that's probably what I loved the most in the end—the intimacy of the moment, doing it with someone that I really love—that's what's most important to me. Do you understand?" You said.

He nodded, feeling his face heat to scorching temperatures as he took in your words, finally believing that you were truthful when saying that he hadn't disappointed you. And the way your hand trailed further up his thigh didn't help the sudden heat he felt.

Lucas turned his head, leaning in to give you a deep kiss. The passion that coursed through the surprise kiss had you exhaling in satisfaction. Your lips smacked against one another in sync; there was so much love in the gentle exchange—so much emotion. Lucas was pouring everything he could into it, trying to make up for the lack of contact between the two of you throughout the day.

You smiled as you pulled away, leaving a small gap between your lips; you could feel each other's warm breaths. You giggled as you rubbed your nose against his in a sweet Eskimo kiss.

"Lucas?" 

"Hm?" 

"I wanna make you feel good—you deserve it. What do you say?" You said, smiling at him.

He blinked, looking at you with surprise. "Ya wanna… right now?"

You chuckled. "Only if you want to, of course."

"Ah'd be a fuckin' liar if ah said ah didn't wanna," he said, licking his lips, "But what if ah—"

You cut him off by gently clamping your hand over his mouth. "Hush up, Lukie—don't think about that, okay?"

He wordlessly nodded, making you grin as you removed your hand, tracing the soft pads of your fingers along the outline of his lips as you did so.

Crawling atop him, you straddled his lap, gliding your hands along his arms and shoulders until they wrapped around his neck. You pressed sweet, feather-light kisses to his cheeks and nose before resting your forehead against his.

"Don't be ashamed to talk to me—tell me how you feel, what you like and what you want," you muttered to him.

You leaned down to press your lips against his once again. You gently pushed the back of his head, pushing him against you as your fingers dug into his hair, massaging his scalp; you knew just how much he loved the feeling.

His calloused hands slipped beneath your shirt so that he could glide them along your flesh; you felt so soft to the touch. Lucas especially loved all of your curves; your body was absolute perfection to him—everything about you was absolute perfection.

In sync, you both parted your lips, tongues meeting halfway for some sensual kisses. You couldn't help the soft moan that escaped you, and Lucas immediately perked up at the sound, noting that you had liked that.

He was gonna do better this time—he wasn't going to end the night early, and he wasn't going to panic and leave you hanging. He could do this, he thought, and… and—what if he fucked up? What if—

"You're way too tense, Lucas. You're not going to have fun if you overthink things," you cooed, pulling away.

He nodded, taking a deep breath before pulling you into another kiss. You were right—he needed to pull himself together and just enjoy the moment. You were the last person on the planet who would make fun of him—you'd said so yourself, so he should just go for it and try things. Besides, you seemed very eager to teach him.

Lucas could feel your tongue fluttering against his lips, and he obliged to your silent request for entrance. Lucas nearly jumped in his seat, letting out a low, throaty moan when he felt the tip of your tongue tickle the roof of his mouth.

Willing to try a bolder move, Lucas gently closed his lips on your tongue as you were pulling away, slightly sucking at it; a thin string of saliva dripped from his lips.

You blinked in surprise, but you soon moaned at the feeling; you had not expected that out of Lucas. It felt great—very intimate, and you were craving more of the erotic French kisses.

You cupped his cheek as you kissed him again; Lucas' bedroom was filled with the sounds of your lips moving against one another. Your other hand was pressed against his chest.

And as you swirled the tip of your tongue around his, you felt Lucas' chest rumble underneath your hand as he hummed in delight. The vibrations of his murmurs tingled your lips.

Lucas was already fully erect and throbbing. Having you on top of him, giving him hot, passionate kisses was all it took to drive him insane. He knew you could feel it too; you'd shift your hips every now and then and moan softly whenever you ground against his length.

You pulled away, admiring his swollen lips. "You're such a great kisser, Lucas," you said.

Between your legs, you felt his dick jump at your words, making you bite your lip.

"Right back at'cha, babygirl," Lucas said in a husky tone.

You kissed the corner of his lips. "And you have such a good tongue," you said, feeling another twitch from his dick.

Praise—Lucas liked being praised. There was still a lot of room to explore Lucas' possible kinks and fantasies as this was only his second sexual experience, but you didn't miss the way his body reacted to your comments.

But prideful as he was, you knew that over his dead body he'd ever admit to that.

You wanted to make this special for him. You wanted him to feel loved and worshipped, and you were going to do just that—his wish was your command tonight, and you'd do your damndest to make him forget all of his insecurities.

"Lucas, baby, let's do things a little differently tonight," you said.

"Hm… what d'ya wanna do?" He asked.

You got off his lap, making him briefly pout at the sudden absence of the weight of your body atop his.

"Lie down for me," you said.

Lucas cocked his head to the side curiously, but he complied nonetheless, shifting so that he could lie on his back with his head resting against the fluffy pillows.

His erection was on full display in this position; the loose sweatpants he was wearing weren't at all helping in hiding the bulge. There was a small stain of pre-cum leaking through the fabric, and you were visibly enjoying the sight.

You straddled him again, causing Lucas to hiss as you pressed down on his dick. You leaned down, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before running your thumb along the outline of his lower lip.

"Ya wanna take the reins?" He asked, panting in the slightest.

You hummed. "Just sit back, relax, and enjoy," you said.

You sat upright when he nodded. Taking the hem of his shirt between your fingers, you lifted his shirt as you glided your hands along every inch of his skin that was revealed to you.

Once the shirt was up to his neck, Lucas took it upon himself to fully remove it for you, leaving his perfect, lean chest bare for you to admire.

He was just right—a man doesn't need rock-hard abs to be attractive, you thought.

You heard Lucas suck in a breath as you ran your hands along the sides of his body, thumbs lightly tickling his somewhat visible ribs. You smiled when he bit his lip, looking at you with eyes that were hazy with both lust and adoration.

"You have such a perfect body, Lucas," you said.

The look he gave you was both adorable and seductive—those gorgeous, crystal blue eyes of his twinkled with euphoria as a small smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Yeah? Ah do?" He said, obviously wanting more compliments.

You chuckled, leaning down and hovering awfully close to his lips. When Lucas tried to reach up to kiss you, you pulled your head back teasingly, loving the barely audible whine that escaped him.

"You do… you're so sexy," you said.

He hummed in delight, resting his hands on the small of your back. Grinning, you pressed a small kiss to the corner of his lips before trailing more feather-light kisses along his cheek until you reached his ear.

"I just can't get enough of you," you whispered to him.

Lucas moaned as his whole body shivered when your hot breath hit his ear. All of the sweet things you uttered at him were beyond intoxicating. Your implications had him feeling irresistible—like he was your addiction. His cock throbbed at the thought of being your poison.

His eyes widened when he felt you slowly drag your tongue along his earlobe, sending all sorts of shockwaves throughout his body.

"Fuuuuck," he groaned.

You sat up, trailing your nails all over his chest, ribs and stomach, causing his skin to twitch underneath your touch as his hips shifted, involuntarily pushing his erection against you. Lucas' chest heaved as he panted rather heavily while hissing at the stimulation.

"I'm so lucky to have you as my boyfriend," you said.

Lucas looked up at you, biting his lip as he squeezed your hips. "Heh. Ah've been nothin' but a—hmm… fuck—a whiny an' grumpy asshole, but yer here… yer here jus' butterin' me up."

He started to pull your shirt upwards, exposing your stomach. "Ah don't deserve ya." 

"Hush… you do deserve me, and I'm all yours," you cooed.

"Good, good. 'Cause ah'm gon' be selfish and keep ya fer me anyway," he said, licking his lips as he admired every inch of your soft skin that was being revealed to him.

You helped him pull your shirt off, showing off your cute, lacy bra that Lucas was very obviously enjoying. He eyed the clip that was upfront before gliding his hands across your breasts to reach it.

"As purrty as that thang is on ya, ah'd like to see 'em perfect tits o' yers," he said.

He undid the clip of your bra; he was silently relieved that he hadn't fumbled with it like an absolute moron. He then slid the straps off your shoulders. Mimicking your actions, he made sure to trail his nails along your skin as he slid your bra off. Even if he didn't have long nails, Lucas felt you shiver at his touch, biting your lip.

This was different than last time, Lucas thought—soft and intimate. Both of you were already warm, flushed and breathless, even if you had yet to get to the main act. Lucas felt like every inch of his skin was overly sensitive, and it felt amazing.

You were a fucking goddess at building up the tension, Lucas noted—so goddamn good. He briefly wondered where you had gotten all of this experience and knowledge from, but he wouldn't ask. He didn't want your answer to cause him any kind of jealousy.

Lucas cupped your bare breasts, softly squeezing the flesh and lightly grazing his palms against your nipples. He bit his lip when he heard you exhale shakily at the feeling of his larger hands on your chest.

He then wrapped his arms around you, bringing you down for a hot, needy kiss. Your breasts pressed against his chest, making his dick jump to a point where he worried he'd cream his pants. Both your bodies' heat fused with each other, and it was beyond scorching.

"You're making me so wet," you moaned against his lips.

It was far from a lie. Your excitement has been pooling in your panties, and it wasn't about to stop. Everything about the moment was making you ache. Your pussy was more than ready for Lucas, but you were far from finished with him.

"Ah'm ah now? Ah don't think ah can hide how hard ah am, huh?" He teased.

"Not really," you giggled, purposefully grinding on his erection.

You heard him swallow thickly, Adam's apple bobbing as he tried to contain himself from moaning anymore than he already had.

You pecked his lips one last time before lowering yourself to his neck, using your fingers to gently tilt his chin up. You pressed a multitude of kisses along his neck, feeling his throat rumble underneath your lips as he groaned.

You sucked at his flesh, soothing the areas with gentle flicks of your tongue afterwards. You were, however, careful as to not leave any deep, purple bruises; you knew that Lucas would die of embarrassment if his family took notice of hickeys on his skin.

He buried his hand into your hair as he hissed in pleasure; you could feel him writhing underneath you. When you slid your tongue along his pulse, Lucas let out the most seductive guttural groan you had ever heard.

As you lowered yourself to his collarbone, kissing and nibbling at the surprisingly sensitive area, Lucas closed his eyes contentedly, licking his lips as he twirled strands of your hair. Was this what heaven felt like? You hadn't even touched his cock yet, and he already felt like he was on the brink of orgasm—you were just that good at stimulating all of his erogenous zones that even he didn't know he had.

And then, Lucas' eyes widened, embarrassingly yelping as sharp waves of pleasure coursed through his body when he felt you lick his nipple. He looked down at you, face flushed from both embarrassment and pleasure.

"Aw… you liked that, didn't you?" You teased with a smirk.

"S-Shit… ah didn't know that'd feel that good. Can ya, uh, do that again?" He asked breathlessly.

You hummed, nodding. You wasted no time in rapidly flicking your tongue against his nipple, making him clamp his hand over his mouth to keep his moans at bay. It was, however, getting rather difficult to do so, especially when your soft fingers teased his other nipple.

Lucas had not expected that whatsoever—truly didn't know that he'd be _that_ sensitive there. It was usually the man who sucked at the woman's nipples, not the other way around. He's never seen a woman do that to a man in porn.

But then again, the two of you weren't doped up actors, fucking a stranger for cash. No, you were a real couple with actual love for one another—this was real sex. Or was it love-making at this point? Well, no matter—Lucas felt fantastic both physically and emotionally.

When you stopped abusing his chest, Lucas had a brief moment to catch his breath. He watched in anticipation as you trailed your tongue lower and lower—you were almost _there_. He could feel himself twitching in desperation. 

You shot him a smirk as you hooked your fingers in his pants, briefly noting that he wasn't wearing any boxers before lowering them just enough to expose his faint V-lines, which you thought were such a delicious sight on him.

"You're perfect just the way you are," you said, trailing your fingers along his lines.

"Ah fuckin' love ya," he blurted underneath his breath.

"I love you too," you said, smiling.

You ran your hand along his erection, feeling just how hard he was. Even through the fabric of his pants, you could feel his veins pulsing. You could also feel how wet he was from how much pre-cum leaked from his tip. Lucas groaned as you palmed him, thrusting his hips against your hand.

You finally pulled his sweatpants down, making Lucas sigh in relief as his cock was no longer constricted. You completely slid his pants off, tossing them off to the side. Lucas was now fully naked for you.

You licked your lips, wrapping both your hands around his shaft. "God—you are _so_ fricking blessed, aren't you?" You said, slowly pumping his cock; his length was becoming very slick from all the pre-cum.

"If ya like it so much, why don'tcha give it sum kisses?" He said in a low, husky voice.

"Gladly," you chuckled.

There was a loud, satisfied groan that sounded from Lucas when you slowly dragged your tongue up his cock, lapping up the salty liquid until your tongue reached his sensitive tip.

Oh— _oh fuck_! You and Lucas didn't have the same definition of 'giving kisses,' he thought—not that he was complaining. He felt his heart skip a few beats as he locked eyes with you, especially when you gave him those seductive bedroom eyes of yours. 

And soon enough, his mind went blank as his eyes rolled to the back of his head when you swirled your tongue along the underside of his tip. There was no hiding the throaty moan that sounded from him.

No—there was no containing all of those shameful sounds of pleasure, especially not when the warmth of your mouth completely surrounded his cock.

Lucas watched in awe, heavily gasping and groaning as you wasted no time in taking him to the back of your throat, all the while pumping him. This was so fucking hot, he thought.

There was a feeling of pride that settled in his chest, noting how his cock was too big to fit your entire throat without you choking on it. Still, you could almost take it all—only about an inch or two remained.

He threw his head back, feeling your tongue lap at his tip while you sucked him off. "Fuuuuck! Where'd ya—goddamn! Yer so fuckin' good at that," he moaned, barely able to form a coherent sentence.

You moaned at Lucas' praise, happy that you were reducing him to a pile of putty with the mere usage of your mouth and tongue. You could tell that he felt the vibrations of your moans as well.

You could feel Lucas' cock twitch in your mouth—he was close to release, you knew that for sure. The way he gritted his teeth to contain his groans that had gotten louder and the way his hips shook were telltale signs. It was okay—you didn't mind if he came early from a blowjob; you cared about pleasuring him, and that's exactly what you were doing. 

You locked eyes with Lucas, giving a sweet smile as you kept your pace nice and steady. 

Lucas bit his lip, feeling his face heat up. The way you were confidently yet sweetly looking at him had him edging closer to his release. Those big, glossy eyes of yours drove him mad with lust. Somehow, you managed to look like a sweet, innocent angel while doing something so filthy. 

You were genuinely enjoying having your lover's cock in your mouth like that—you couldn't help the little moans that escaped you every once in a while. You were very wet, practically dripping onto your thighs as you knew that your panties were completely ruined—Lucas had that effect on you.

And the pressure Lucas felt in his balls was getting to be too much for him to handle, especially when your tongue moved to lap at his frenulum. He thrust his hips upwards, gently fucking your mouth while being careful as to not go too far and make you choke. He'd be damned to ruin the moment by accidentally hurting you.

"Shiiiit! Imma… fuck, babygirl! Ah'm gonna fuckin' cum," he warned you.

You hummed, picking up the speed in the slightest to help him reach his orgasm. And then, Lucas threw his head back, muttering incoherent curses as he spilled an impressive load of his seed into your mouth.

His eyes widened in realization, and he looked down at you, ready to apologize for cumming in your mouth, but he soon stopped himself when he heard you giggle around his length.

He let out a whoosh of air as he watched you happily swallow the thick fluid, even going as far as to drag your tongue along his shaft to lap at the extra droplets of cum that you hadn't caught like it was fresh whipped cream. God—that was fucking hot.

"Shit… that was—woo," he panted, coming down from his high.

You chuckled. "You liked?"

"Ah'm in fuckin' heaven," he said, before sitting up, "Shit—what about ya?" He asked, slightly alarmed that you had been pleasuring him the entire time while he hadn't done a thing to you.

Lucas worried that, now that he came once, he wouldn't be able to get another erection and keep the night going. Was he going to fuck up again?

Sensing his insecurities, you pulled him into a hug, pressing your breasts against his chest. "Hey, now—don't worry so much. Trust me, okay?" You said, pressing your forehead against his.

Lucas smiled softly, nodding and taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. Not giving a single shit that his dick had just been into your mouth, he pressed his lips against yours, slipping his tongue into your mouth and exploring his territory. He could taste himself on your tongue, but he didn't care—it somehow made the kiss more intimate and spicy. 

He gently pushed you off him in the slightest so he could have access to your breasts. He cupped them, gently rolling your nipples between his fingers, earning himself some soft moans from you.

You just loved the feeling of his large hands roaming all over your body, stimulating your chest the way he was. And quite frankly, you loved being pressed up against Lucas like this; his skin was so warm.

But as much as you loved having your nipples played with, your pussy was beyond aching for some friction.

Placing one of your hands on top of Lucas', he looked at you curiously, cutely tilting his head. You bit your lip as you gave him a sweet smile and gently pulled his hand down. He relaxed his muscles, letting you trail his hand lower and lower until you reached the hem of your pants.

No words were needed—the look in your eyes said it all. There was this gleam of need in your eyes, silently begging him to touch you.

You let go of his hand, giving him the freedom to do as he pleased. Without wasting another second, he slid his hand beneath your pants and panties. Lucas glided his fingers through your folds, and— _holy shit_.

He looked at you with wide eyes. "Christ… yer fuckin' drippin'. Did ya like suckin' my cock that much?" He asked.

"Hm… I did. But I was soaking even before that," you said.

Lucas moved his fingers to your clit, feeling you shiver at the feather-light touch. He applied pressure to the sensitive bud, though he soon lessened it when he felt you jump and yelp in the slightest.

Shit—don't fuck this up, Lucas scolded himself.

"Surry… too hard?" He asked.

"It's okay, love," you said, pecking his lips, "Just a little less pressure, please."

Gentle, soft rubbing—not like the rough, merciless treatment girls got in porn. Damn—Lucas really needed to stop trying to replicate shit he saw in porn. You deserved the best possible pleasure, a pleasure that he'd provide by his own means.

Capturing your lips in another kiss, Lucas rubbed slow, teasing circles around your clit, causing you to moan against his mouth. The sounds you made had his chest fluttering. Finally—he was doing something right, he thought.

"How's that?" Lucas asked, pulling away from the kiss.

"Hm… that's perfect," you sighed.

You threw your head back, moaning rather loudly as Lucas altered between circular and lateral movements, keeping his pace consistent and steady. He was careful not to press too hard on your clit; he'd only get rougher if you asked him.

You panted as your body shook from the much-needed friction. You glided your hands along Lucas' biceps, digging your nails into his skin as you found yourself grinding onto his fingers in sync with his rhythm. The rougher texture of his hands added a pleasing sensation to the stimulation.

"F-Fuck! You're so good with your hands, Lucas," you moaned, making him hum in delight at the praise.

He eyed your neck, licking his lips. He could multitask, he thought before leaning down to suck and lick the flesh of your neck, much like you had done to him earlier. He paused very briefly to lick the fingers of his free hand, lubricating them before gently playing with your nipple.

You had to cover your mouth with your hand to keep your volume down, as to not wake Lucas' parents, but it was proving to be difficult with all of the stimulation your body was receiving: Lucas' mouth on your neck, his hand on your breast, and his fingers on your clit.

Lucas' hand was thoroughly coated with your lube; he swore that you were getting wetter by the second, and it was making your clit nice and slick, which you were obviously enjoying with all of those delicious moans escaping you.

He couldn't help it when he removed his hand from your pants, pulling away from your neck to inspect his fingers, which were dripping. He bit his lip before licking his fingers clean, groaning as the taste of your pussy filled his mouth.

You chuckled breathlessly at that before lying down onto your back. Lucas watched as you slowly stripped out of your bottoms until you were completely naked. He licked his lips when you spread your legs for him, giving him a nice view of your soaking pussy.

Shit—he wanted nothing more than to bury his tongue in your cunt, and it seemed to be what you wanted as well.

"Don't that look fuckin' delicious," he muttered, "Ya want me to eat you out?"

"Yeah… I'd really like that," you said breathlessly, "If you're comfortable with that, of course."

He was already leaning down and bringing his face closer to your heat. He could smell your arousal, and again, a wave of male pride coursed through his body as he took in how wet you were, knowing that he was the reason you were all hot and bothered.

"If ah can't make ya cum with mah dick, ah'll do it with mah goddamn tongue," he mumbled.

"I know you will," you encouraged, running your hand through his hair, "I should warn you: I can get kinda messy when I cum."

"Ya squirt?" He asked, arching a brow.

"Yeah… a bit," you said, giggling at the hint of excitement that flashed through his eyes at the revelation.

"Fuckin' perfect," he said in a low, husky tone.

Not having the same level of experience, Lucas knew that he wasn't as good as you were in building the tension, but he'd try his damndest to do so.

He ran his hands along your thighs, lightly gripping at the flesh, but still being careful as to not use too much of his strength. The last thing he wanted to do was bruise your skin—unless you asked him. His thumbs rested on your outer labia, making you bite your lip.

Lucas pressed kisses along your inner thighs, causing your skin to tingle in anticipation as his lips drew closer and closer to your heat. He chuckled upon noticing the trails of your excitement that were dripping onto your thighs before slowly dragging his tongue along them, lapping up the liquid.

You hissed and shivered, feeling your gut quiver at the feeling of his tongue. Your hips were writhing involuntarily as you felt his warm breath on your pussy—he was so damn close.

Looking down at him, you saw a bit of hesitation in his eyes, as if he wasn't sure of himself and didn't trust his skills.

You smiled softly, trailing your nails along the back of his head. "Please, Lucas—I want you so bad," you said, trying to reassure him.

Hearing the desperation in your voice, Lucas loosened up. Finally burying his tongue through your folds, he slowly slid his tongue from your entrance to your clit, making you sigh in relief.

You moaned, lightly gripping at his hair as he rapidly flicked your clit up and down. The stimulation felt fucking amazing—having your boyfriend's face between your legs like this was so much more satisfying than any toy you had.

"Hmm… Lucasss," you hissed.

He groaned at the sound of his name falling from your lips, which sent extra little vibrations to your clit. 

He was good—really good. Lucas was ravishing your pussy like it was the most delicious meal he's ever had in his life. He put the perfect amount of pressure on your nub, and he took care to drag his tongue along the hood of your clit, as well as the sides.

"Are you—" you gasped, muttering curses underneath your breath, "Are you sure this is the first time you've done this?"

He pulled away, though not leaving you without stimulation, he pressed his thumb to your clit and gently rubbed. "It is. Ya like what ah'm doin' to ya?"

You hummed. "Yesss. You're a natural—so, so good," you said.

Lucas smirked, feeling his confidence spike at your praise. Those sweet moans of yours had his entire body shuddering—he loved knowing that he was doing good; the positive attention was highly welcomed.

His tongue went back to your clit, drawing steady circles around it. Your nails kept scratching at his scalp, making him moan against you. Lucas' saliva dripped along your entrance, mingling with your lube and making your pussy all the wetter.

You then gasped, moaning loudly as you felt Lucas press his lips against your clit, sucking at it before flattening his tongue on your sensitive bud once again. You saw Lucas look up at you, gauging your reactions.

"D-Do that again!" You insisted.

Your breath hitched, and your eyes rolled to the back of your head as Lucas sucked at your clit once more, flicking the tip of his tongue against it all the while. 

Wet slurping noises mixed with your breathless moans sounded throughout his bedroom. Lucas groaned against you as your hips involuntarily jerked, pressing yourself against his face even more.

Lucas pulled away from your pussy, panting as he caught his breath. He took a moment to admire how swollen and throbbing you were.

He slipped a finger inside your soaking core, exhaling shakily as his finger was met with your tight heat. Lucas slipped a second finger inside of you, and then a third one easily followed from how slick you were with arousal. He could feel your walls pulsing around his fingers.

He pumped his fingers inside of you, tilting his head back down to rapidly flick your clit with lateral movements of his tongue.

He looked up at you, enjoying the way your chest heaved with every deep breath and moan. The way you bit your lip and squirmed—you looked like you were really enjoying what he was doing to you.

You locked eyes with him, licking your lips. "You look real hot between m-my legs like that," you said between moans.

His cock jumped at your continued praise, and it was then that Lucas realized that he was _painfully_ erect again. Thank God, he thought.

Your toes curled when you felt Lucas shift his fingers around. He was so close to your G-spot, and you were very close to your release. If he stimulated your sweet spot and clit for a few more seconds, you'd cum so hard.

"L-Lucas! M-Move your fingers a little to the right," you said, though you were finding it difficult to form a coherent sentence from how hazy your mind was.

Lucas immediately complied, shifting his fingers to the right, and as soon as he did, he was rewarded with a sharp gasp followed by a series of loud moans. Lucas chuckled, knowing that this was your sweet spot and taking mental note of its location for later.

You were getting wetter and wetter; the sloppy noises of your wet cunt filled his ears, and he could taste every droplet escaping you. Were you close? You had to be close to orgasm—you looked like everything was getting excessively sensitive.

You reached for Lucas' unoccupied hand, intertwining your fingers with his. In response, Lucas squeezed your hand, feeling his heart flutter at the simple, sweet action.

Soon enough, your breaths were becoming sharp and laboured, and you were writing underneath Lucas' ministrations. You bit your lip as you felt pressure build up in your lower abdomen. 

Your walls contracted around Lucas' fingers, and he couldn't help but accelerate the flicking of his tongue and curling of his fingers. 

Your legs shook, and your toes curled as you ground on Lucas' mouth and fingers. "Luuucaasss! I'm gonna cum," you moaned in a sultry tone.

Lucas growled against your pussy. He was gonna do it—he was gonna give you an orgasm if it was the last fucking thing he did, and he was gonna make you cum all over his face. Hell, you could drown him in your cum, and he'd thank you for it.

You couldn't hold it in; you muttered a bunch of curses as your body shook in ecstasy from your strong orgasm. Your walls quivered around Lucas' fingers, and he could feel your clit pulsing underneath his tongue.

Lucas felt like his cock was throbbing in time with your pussy—the amount of your cum that poured onto his face was beyond hot. Finally—he was making you cum. Even if it wasn't with his dick, Lucas was damn proud of himself.

When he felt you grip at his scalp and your legs straighten and stiffen, he halted his abuse on your clit and removed his fingers, letting you come down from your high. He rested his cheek on your thigh, still affectionately squeezing your hand as he took in your tired, satisfied breaths.

You whimpered in delight as Lucas very gently ran his tongue along your entrance, licking you clean of your cum with a satisfied grunt.

Lucas sat up, bringing you up with him and into a tight hug. The two of you were sweaty messes from how hot you were, but neither of you cared.

"You did so good, Lucas. That was amazing," you praised, pulling away from the hug.

"Looked like you were enjoyin' mah face between yer legs," he said.

You hummed. "Definitely," you said before reaching down and wrapping your hand around his hardened cock, slowly pumping it, "I think you enjoyed it too, huh?"

"Can ya blame me?" He groaned, biting his lip.

There was a small trail of your cum dripping down his chin, which you wiped away with your free hand. Before you could pull your fingers away, he grabbed your hand, taking your fingers into his mouth to lick them clean.

You blushed, laughing softly. "Do I taste that good?" 

"Yeeeah. Ya taste real sweet, babygirl," he said, lightly thrusting his hips against your hand.

You chuckled, pressing your hands against his chest and pushing him down onto the mattress. You straddled him, hovering right above his cock; his wet tip rubbed against your entrance.

You could see beads of sweat trailing down his forehead as he shivered at the contact. As he took in your nude body on top of him, he licked his lips, panting in anticipation; he could barely wait to seethe himself inside your heat.

"What a view," he said in a husky tone, gripping your hips.

"Yer sure ya got the energy to ride me?" He asked, thumbs rubbing soothing circles on your flesh.

You smiled at his concern for you; he was so considerate. And his concern was well placed—you were definitely feeling a little tired from your orgasm, but you still wanted to ride Lucas.

"I'm fine, but we can always switch later if you want," you said.

He nodded. "You can go as slow as ya need. Ah'm just fuckin' happy to be here."

Christ—did Lucas even realize how adorable he was? 

As you lowered yourself onto his cock, Lucas groaned deeply as the warmth of your tight walls surrounded him. God—you were _very_ tight; his eyes were already rolling to the back of his head, and you hadn't even started fucking him yet. You just felt that good.

You panted as you took all of his cock, feeling his tip hit your cervix. His size was more than impressive, completely stretching and filling you. Nobody has ever made you feel the way Lucas did.

"How… how are you so biiiig?" You hissed as you took a moment to adjust to his size.

Lucas wasn't able to respond; the only thing that came out of his mouth was a guttural groan as you started to bounce on his dick at a slow and steady pace.

He could feel all the details of your cunt like this, and because of your tightness, he already felt like he was being milked. He could feel your walls fluttering around him.

You grabbed Lucas' hands, placing them on your ass. In response, he gripped the flesh and helped you grind on him, following your pace. 

The pace wasn't brutal—it was sensual, yet deep as you took him to the hilt. You confidently looked down at him, maintaining eye contact as you gasped and moaned with every movement of your hips. 

Lucas bit his lip as he admired you—it was such a sight to have you on top of him like that. You had the cutest blush tinting your cheeks with hazy eyes filled with lust and love gazing into his own. Your body was coated with a thin coat of sweat, but it made you all the more seductive in the moment. Your breasts bounced in sync with your rhythm, and Lucas swore that watching your pussy eating up his cock was the hottest thing he's ever seen.

You pressed your palms against Lucas' chest for leverage. His skin was warm, and underneath your hands, you could feel his heart slamming against his chest.

"L-Lucas!" You moaned, throwing your head back as his cock hit all of the right areas.

He grunted—he didn't think he'd ever tire from hearing you moan his name like that; the way it fell from your lips made him feel like he was the best goddamn thing you've ever experienced, and Lucas was slowly starting to believe that he actually was.

You leaned all the way forward, hands moving to his hair as you pressed your breasts against his chest. You pressed your lips against his in a sloppy kiss, tongues lapping at one another.

Your tongue in his mouth, your wet pussy sucking his dick in, your nipples rubbing against his chest, and your nails in his hair—Lucas was in fucking heaven.

Squeezing the flesh of your ass, he thrust his hips to meet you halfway, making you break the kiss to moan loudly at the deep penetration.

"Ya like it deep, don'tcha?" He groaned, still thrusting in sync with your grinding.

Being deep in pleasure, you could only mutter incoherent words of approval, causing Lucas to chuckle breathlessly.

"Yeeeah… ya do. Fuck—ya feel so good, babygirl. So fuckin' tight an' wet fer me—yer takin' me like a goddamn pro," he rambled between groans.

You gave Lucas one last kiss before sitting upright. You readjusted your position so that you were squatting over his cock instead of straddling him. Your legs burned, but fuck, it felt amazing, and Lucas was visibly enjoying having your cunt on full display.

"Fuck-fuck-fuuuck!" He hissed, throwing his head back.

His large hands glided along your curves until they reached your breasts; he was enjoying the way they bounced against his hands.

His heart nearly leaped out of his chest when he felt an all-too-familiar pressure in his balls for the second time tonight. He gritted his teeth, feeling beads of sweat trailing down his face as he tried to hold it in as best he could. Lucas didn't wanna cum now—he couldn't—not without making you cum first. 

A strained moan fell from his lips as he felt your pussy squeeze him. That felt good—too good. He wasn't going to be able to hold his load in if you kept fucking him like you were. 

His eyes clenched shut. Shit—he was gonna—no! 

"Shit… no, w-wait! S-Stop," he gasped, gripping at your hips to hold you still.

You immediately stopped bouncing on him, going back in a straddling position as you looked down at him in concern.

"L-Lucas? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" You asked.

Lucas' breathing was laboured as he tried to get his shit in gear, though he managed to shake his head to reassure you that you had done nothing wrong.

"Fuck no! Yer doin' everythin' right. Ah just—woo," he said in a raspy tone, "Ah just need—gimme a few seconds to will mah orgasm down a bit," he said.

You could hear the slight shame in his tone, and he avoided your gaze; you could see the tip of his ears burning a fiery red colour. He was definitely desperate to cum—you could feel it with the intense pulsing of his cock inside of you. 

"Sweetie, you can cum," you cooed, running your hands along his chest, "You don't have to hold it in."

Lucas shook his head, stubborn as ever. He knew that it wasn't a competition, but there was no way that he was going to cum twice in one night and leave you with only one orgasm.

He bit his lip as he watched your chest heave. Hearing your soft panting, he felt guilty of leaving you without friction. He reached between your legs, right above where you were still connected, and gently pressed his fingers to your clit.

He gritted his teeth as he felt your walls suddenly squeeze him as he rubbed your clit, which was still sensitive from earlier. 

You sighed in pleasure, feeling your clit pulse against his fingers—you were so goddamn sensitive, and by doing so, he was edging you closer to another release. It took every ounce of your self-control to not start grinding on him again—you wanted to wait for his signal.

"You know… I'm getting pretty close," you said.

He immediately perked up at that. "You are?"

You nodded. "How about you get on top of me? You can set the pace," you said.

When he nodded, you lifted yourself off of him, making you feel much too empty. Lying down, you spread your legs nice and wide, ready for him to take you.

Lucas licked his lips, crawling over your body. He didn't skip a beat, immediately sliding his cock back into your heat. Nice and deep—just the way you liked it.

As you hissed in pleasure, you wrapped your limbs around your lover—legs hugging his waist as your arms wrapped around his neck.

He snapped his hips against yours slowly but deeply, making you feel every inch of his cock. Your nails dug into his skin as your moans got louder with every thrust.

Lucas now understood what you meant when you said that you loved the intimacy of the moment—the sensuality of the soft fucking while so close to your face where he could easily reach those sweet lips of yours and watch your every reaction—all those things made his heart skip plenty of beats, and it made his cheeks flush like he was some kind of lovesick little puppy.

He couldn't bring himself to thrust any faster—any faster than this, and he'd explode. But also, he didn't want to kill the mood by being a savage animal. You had been making love all night, and he was going to keep it that way. Quite frankly, it felt fucking amazing.

Your lips looked inviting, Lucas thought—especially when the tip of your tongue stuck out of your mouth as you gasped from all the pleasure he was bringing you.

Lucas leaned down, giving you a fiery kiss that burned with passion as he slipped his tongue inside your mouth, gliding it against yours. He was eating up all of your moans, feeling their vibrations against his mouth.

When Lucas shifted his hips, your eyes widened as you promptly broke the kiss to throw your head back—he was _right_ on your sweet spot, edging you closer and closer with every deep and strong thrust. His pubic bone hit your clit as well, driving you absolutely crazy.

"Oh my God—riiiiight there, Lucas!" You moaned.

He didn't have to be told twice—he focused all his attention on your G-spot, determined to make you cum around his cock. His sweat dripped from his chest, falling onto your body and mingling with your own.

Your entire body trembled as you squirmed underneath Lucas' weight—his large dick continuously rubbed against your sweet spot, making your head spin from the onslaught of pleasurable waves traversing your body.

Through gritted teeth, Lucas grunted. You were going to cum soon—he could feel your pussy getting slicker with every thrust, and your walls pulsed around him so tightly. Just a little more—if he could hold just a little while longer, it'd be perfect.

Your hands roamed all over his body: his cheeks, back, chest, hair—you couldn't quite decide where to rest them.

And you felt that sweet pressure building up, coiling in your lower abdomen and making your mind go absolutely blank.

"L-Lucas… you're gonna make me cum," you moaned.

The noise that Lucas made sounded like a mix of a whine and a cheer—whatever it was, Lucas thought he sounded painfully pathetic. But that didn't fucking matter at the moment.

"Yessss," he hissed.

He accelerated his thrusts; the sound of slapping skin accompanied your moans and his grunts. Lucas had one thing in mind: cum—both of you. He wondered if you'd get mad at him for breaking the slow and steady pace, but looking down at the mess that you were, you didn't seem like you were about to complain—you were too busy moaning his name for that anyways.

"C'mon, baby—c'mon! Just… jus' _please_ cum fer me!" He groaned.

Fuck—hearing Lucas plead for you to cum like that, you had to oblige. You didn't bother holding in your orgasm—greedily releasing the tight coil, you felt your cunt quiver erratically around Lucas' cock as your cum trickled down your thighs and onto Lucas. Hell, you could _hear_ it gushing—it was one hell of an orgasm.

And you knew that Lucas was going to cum—the frantic twitching of his dick was obvious as he couldn't handle the sudden excessive tightness, especially after having held in his release for some time now.

"Gimme your cum. I want it allll," you said, gasping.

"Ah'll—fuck—ah'll give it to ya. Don'tcha w-worry," he groaned.

He was too fucking sensitive—Lucas had to still, firmly plugging his cock as he emptied his load deep inside of you. The orgasm was quick and sharp, but it was everything—so goddamn perfect. Getting to finish inside of you was so satisfactory, and he was so thankful that you had a copper coil for that.

You were both panting, sweaty messes as you caught your breath from your earth-shattering orgasms. 

Though his arms were tired as hell, Lucas held himself up, hovering over your body as he didn't want to squish you. However, you seemed to have different ideas as you wrapped your arms around his back, pulling him down onto you. Not having the energy to resist, Lucas complied, lying on top of you and resting his face in the crook of your neck as you played with his hair.

Lucas' softening length was still inside of you, and he wasn't too keen on removing it anytime soon—it was nice and warm in there.

After a few minutes of snuggling in comfortable silence, your breathing and Lucas' had steadied. Lucas prompted himself up, pressing a very gentle kiss to your lips before rolling off of you, flopping next to you and reluctantly removing himself from inside of you.

You turned to face each other, and you couldn't help but giggle at the adorable dopey look that Lucas had on his face—it was so rare to see him like that.

"You think we woke up your parents?" You asked.

He arched a brow. "With all that moanin' you were doin', probably," he teased.

"You were pretty loud too, you know?" You smirked.

"Can ya blame me? Ya feel real good, babygirl," he said.

You chuckled, shifting closer to him so that you could press another kiss to his lips. "You felt really good too—that was amazing, Lucas."

"Ah'm so fuckin' happy ah did better this time," he said.

"I'm actually going to get really mad at you if you think that you were any less than absolute perfection," you said.

Lucas chuckled, cheeks turning a soft hue of red at your praise, making you smile mischievously.

"Oh, and by the way—I think someone's got a bit of a praise kink," you teased.

"No, ah don't!" He defended a bit too quickly.

"You do!" You cooed, rubbing your nose against his.

He grumbled, blush deepening as he knew that he couldn't hide the truth from you. He gripped your body, shoving you against his chest to hide his embarrassment.

"Be quiet, will ya?" He said, though you heard the playfulness in his tone.

You giggled, snuggling your face against his chest. He smelled like sweat and sex, but you were fine with it—you probably smelled the same anyway.

Lucas grabbed his thin blanket, draping it over your bodies, causing you to look up at him quizzically.

"Don't you wanna get dressed before settling for bed?" You asked.

"Nah… ah'm too tired to get up," he said.

"Lucas, your dresser is barely a meter away from the bed," you said.

"Too far," he muttered.

"Okay, okay—naked cuddles it is then," you chuckled.

He hummed in approval, snaking his arm underneath your neck while his other arm was draped over your waist.

"Ya wanna go on a date tomorrow?" He randomly asked.

"Huh? Really?" You asked, surprised.

"Yeah—movies, dinner… somethin'. Ah wanna spend sum alone time witcha 'cause ah love ya lots, even if ah'm shit at showin' it," he said, playing with strands of your hair.

"You're not, Lucas—you're a wonderful boyfriend," you cooed, "But I'd love to go out with you."

He really was a wonderful boyfriend, you thought—quirky and difficult at times, sure, but loving him was so rewarding.

You loved him just the way he was, and you hoped that you had proved that to him tonight.

His mood and confidence had definitely spiked, and that's what mattered the most to you—making your beloved the happiest possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a small portion of the concepts I've got in mind:
> 
> • Comedic fluff in which Lucas tries to flirt with the reader who he's been pining after, fails miserably because he's got no social skills, but still manages to charm her.
> 
> • Voyeurism/Caught masturbating scenario.
> 
> • Lucas protecting reader from a creepy stalker.
> 
> • Road head
> 
> • Vibrating panties in public
> 
> • Role reversal where fem!reader proposes to Lucas.
> 
> • And more! ♡
> 
> Like what I do and want to show me a little extra love? You can always support me on Ko-fi, which is, of course, 100% optional: https://ko-fi.com/bloodybritt26


End file.
